deceit
by century99
Summary: when some one close to blu and jewel betrays them what and how will they handle it
1. the strike

deceit

(This is my first fic please tell me how im story also has different themes that are from different authors like spix prime possibly others, I will highlight who as each name is from when they appear.)

**disclaimer i do not own any of these but ****dutch,hope and Lucas,**** all other characters belong to their respectable owners.**

**setting: its morning in Rio de janario every one is just waking but a few**

** chapter 1:**** the planning**

* * *

Blu the last known male spix macaw on earth was sitting on a branch out side his hollow watching the leaves fluttering in the wind across the jungle floor swirling with different colors blending with each other all he could say was "WOW". He had been here in Rio for fifteen years living with the angel his dreams and with of course his three other children who now had their own lives. So far Lucas been traveling around brazil living all over,While azul**(spix prime)** and carmen have settled so often his kids would visit sharing all of their adventures and lives so far blu always made sure he listened.

jewel the last known female spix macaw on earth was waking up slowly then turned over to see blu not there. Then she sat up rubbing her eyes and saw blu out on the branch looking at something she couldn't see so she got up and started to walk out into the breezy morning feeling the wind through her feathers "oh your up already I was planning on letting you sleep in but ok"."What if i didn't want to sleep in who knows maybe i wanted to wake up early?". "In that case maybe I ought to go and get breakfast would you like anything in particular?"."no" "ok then" good-bye for now... My love blu added in the last second. Then he flew off as jewel watched him until she could only see a blue dot.

#####

An evil-looking hawk watched the spix macaw couple for quiet some time now and was ready to strike if he did now he might get to eat the female macaw along with the other birds his employer had. yes this would be easier than any other jobs he had in the he'd send her to the shed where his employer was and personally make her life living hell. ke chuckled as he held the one of the mal macaws feather as he thought about the scientist that had made him able to look like any species of bird he wanted. A very fortunate affect from the torchorus ways of the scientist all he had to do was eat the feather of his choice and he'd look and sound just like the owner of the feather. he then ate the feather and emmidietly found results as his feathers started to shorten and turn blue, as he cringed from the strinking of his bones and muscles then he checked out his appearence and seeing it was done he flew down to the hollow. Jewel heard beatings of wings as blu came back with no fruit in his talons or any thing "I thought you went out to get food" "I did but I saw a harpy eagle and came back to warn you and that you need to go to a shed south west of here and I'll come and get you when it's safe!""Thank you but won't I be safer in our hollow no no get going I'll distract it nowgo run!" "Thank you please be safe-always...".

#####

Blu had just finished picking up the fruits and wrapped up the fruits with two banana leafs in his talons then started flying towards his and jewels hollow who was due give birth to their fourth child and he couldn't blu flew over a field of flowers and picked a red rose and again started to fly back to his home.** ( 17 minutes later )**. blu flew into the hollow into his hollow and was greeted with silence and an empty home " jewel!?" he looked out side and as it started to rain and walked over to the out side of the hollow dropping the banana leafs full of fruits. And looked out side at the bottom of the tree to find that she wasn't there either "JEWEEELLL!?" he screamed at the top of his lungs nearly falling out of the hollow. Then he turned around and saw a piece of paper and read it. You're mate is mine if you want her go south west to a shed and if you bring help she and the egg you better hurry lifes only so long. "NO" blu said as he shot out of his hollow like an azur missile after about two minutes of flying he nearly ran head into rafiel and eva the only response he got was a distant sounding "woh amigo where are you going?". But blu didn't answer out of times sake. **mean while**. jewel was flying to the safe shed blu had told her about. Suddenly it started to rain so jewel had to find a hollow before she got to soaked and cold. As she flew below the canapy she spotted a hollow and came up to it and checked to see if anybody was living in there but to her great thanks she found it completely void of life as she waas about to fly into the hollow she felt a horrible pain in her stomach then it moved to her back as jewel came to a crash landing inside the hollow "AAAAAHHHHH" is all she could do the pain was so horrid that it felt like the she was being torn aprt by an eagle from the inside the pain lasted for a minute and a half but to jewel it felt like an eternity. But the cause of the pain appeared between her legs as she wiped tears away she picked up the egg like a living baby cuddling it she used her wing to shield the egg from the cold as she was just about to sit on the egg an evil hawk flew in all jewel could do was gasp in shock as she slowly backed against the keeping her egg well hidden. "You must be jewel every one was right your appearance couldnt be praised enough by words... "h-h-h-how d-d-do you kn-know my name is all she could stutter before the hawk lept at her and grabbed her in his claws.

#####

As blu was flying he heard a sickening scream that he would know from anywhere. "JEWEL!" as he flew down into the canapy then he heard another scream but this one was for help. By now blu was in a panick and flew in the direction that he heard the cry for help. Finally he came to the tree that all the screams where from as he flew in he witnessed one of the most grisly scenes he had seen for years jewel in the claws of an evil looking hawk crying and looking like she had gotten beaten with cuts all over her and a black eye. But the worst was to come that he saw that jewel looked slimmer and noticed the small shape of an oval white egg in the hawk wings. " tsk tsk tsk I don't think you'll want to take another step or the egg dies." blu froze in his steps to attack the hawk "who are you and what do you want with us?". I don't want you or you're pitiful mate". "Then what do you want?""to cause pain and misery" "but why to us" as blu tried to reason with the killer hawk."nothing Im just doing my job" just as blu was about to speak he had gotten tackled out of the hollow by the hawk as they plummeted to the ground the hawk got on top of him and slammed him into the 's back arched up in pain as his spine made contact with the ground "BLU!" jewel screamed as she saw the hawk slash her mates chest open like a claw though wet paper. "stay in the hollow or else" the hawk said said with an evil grin that made jewel sick to her stomach. But jewel didn't listen as she hid the egg under the pile of feathers the hawk had pulled from her during the torturing she had gotten then flew out to try and help blu as the hawk let blu get up and was about to finish the fight she jumped on the hawks back and stated to use her wings to cover the hawks eyes as she slashed the hawks back but all the hawk did was tense his face up and jumped into the air onto his back knocking jewel off his back and also knocking her out. Good that'll take care of her for a while as he turned to finish the male but blu had taken the chance and grabbed the hawk's throught and brought a nasty drop kick to the hawk's head and knocked out of the living day lights out of the carnivore. "the only esy day was yesterday " blu said as he rushed over to jewel's unconscious form on the ground. "jewel!?"..."JEWEL!?" blu said as he shook her body trying to wake her nut to no use. then an idea popped into his head. Just as fast as he had the idea he flew over to a banana tree that was conveniently placed in the jungle and tore five leaves and flew over to a patch of soft grass and tore it up then put the leaves together like a basket. And put the grass in the basket then placed jewel into the middle of the leaves and flew up to the tree hollow that had been the birth place of the couples egg and searched the piles of feathers until he came up on what he was looking for and picked up the egg. then put the egg on top of the knocked out jewel and gently picked up the leafs holding his family as he started to try and fly to tulio the one human he trusted to work on his jewel.

#####

**(53 minutes** **later)** Blu had to take a few breaks due to the distance of where he was and where the aviary was but he had finally made it he was gasping for air as he finally landed almost unconscious he banged on the door until he saw one of tulios assistants coming to the door. But when she opened the door she tried to grab him but blu crawled back to the pile of leaves and unwrapped jewel and the egg then passed out

#####

As jewel woke up she didn't know where she was until she saw tulio to her left with his back to her she gave out a small squawk but couldn't do it again because her neck hurt so bad. thankfully tulio heard he small sound and turned around with a small smile on his face but his eyes said something else.. almost pain."jewel I'm glad you're awake you're very lucky to have mate like blu." "he carried you and your egg hear and from the looks of it you guys had a very bad time out there blu looked like he got into fight with a razor and lost but you where almost the same level but you're not" jewel tried to move but to be stopped bye tulio "you can't get up yet despite blu being worse you're still badly injured you have a broken rib and foot but those will heal in time maybe thirteen weeks". "speaking of blu you want to see him don't you well it took some time but we put him and the egg incubator in this roo m with you well I'll give some time alone thank you she weakly with that he walked out of the room that's when she saw blu her familie's savior and protector lying in the table that tulio had move next to hers so they could talk and he put the egg incubator at the bottom of the conjoined tables again thanks to the effort of tulio. she was ready to face the world with blu by her side and her egg with them she could accomplish anything

** this is my first story please tell me how i did and please no cursing not till later any way lol and i plan to see ya soon**


	2. the calm before the storm

**hey guys what you been doing since I did get reviews on my first story I,m going to continue but this time ALOT better and this time the ideas will shock you**

**and I own nothing of the rio movies but my creations will be bolded for the first few times. well here we go**

* * *

Blu was the first awake after what seemed like an eternity but was actually just a few blu sat up he cracked hi back and found himself in a different room not at all like his bluu started to look around he saw a few people in lab coats and geussed he collapsed after he got to the sanctuary and spotted a big machine by the foot of his bed/table as he saw the egg his mind went back to instinct and looked around till he found what he was looking for, couldn't believe that he missed her and she was right next to he stared at her he noticed she was wiggling more and more and figured she was waking up, blu's anger was boiling to a horribly high level looking at all the scratches he mate had tooken along with the black then felt releived just because she and the egg where alive, shaken problaly but blu was thinking to himself he didn't notice jewel sitting up and listening to blu ramble on to himself about some luck and weapons or along that line "blu whats wrong?"jewel muttered blu jumped a couple of millimeters **( I'm not getting reviews asking what an inch is so I put it in worldly terms for every one) **and lightly giggled because blu looked like he saw a ghost and the heart monitor tracking him sped up a good deal which made her laugh at him even what made it worse was thta tulio had just walked into the room and was worried about how fast the heart monitor was going so fast tulio quickly walked over to the assistents and grabbed a needle full of sedative if need be just to calm blu or jewel when tulio got to the table he saw jewel laughing while blu was a crimson red and looking like some one threw a tomato at him."Well I'm glad that you two are awake" said tulio with a big smile of relief and a bit of humor.


End file.
